


Strangers from the multiverse

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: Saving and raising a spider [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Asexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Characters, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Genius Peter Parker, Humor, Insecure Peter Parker, Irondad & Spiderson, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Multiverse, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Powerful Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: “So, let me get this straight,” Clint gestured to the two strangers seated at the kitchen island, “you’re both alternate versions of Peter? Our Peter.” He pointed to his nephew who was sitting on top of the refrigerator. “And you’re both Spider-Man?”“That’d be correct.” Spider-Man one nodded.“Yep and yep.” Spider-Man two agreed.Or, I saw a meme about how Tom Holland’s Spider-Man is friends with Deadpool, Andrew Garfield’s Spider-Man is dating Deadpool, and Toby Maguire’s Spider-Man has a restraining order against Deadpool.That meme is so insanely accurate and I love the multiverse so I had to write something about it! This is basically just crack so I hope you guys enjoy it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Saving and raising a spider [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345933
Comments: 13
Kudos: 393





	Strangers from the multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> The multiverse is canon in all forms of Marvel which means there are infinite versions of Peter Parker/Spider-Man; most of which resemble Tom Holland’s Spider-Man. But there’s at least a dozen or so alternate versions such as Spider Gwen, Miles, and the man-spider. Toby Maguire and Andrew Garfield are two of those alternate versions.
> 
> To prevent confusion:
> 
> Toby Maguire’s Spider-Man = Spider-Man one  
> Andrew Garfield’s Spider-Man = Spider-Man two  
> Tom Holland’s Spider-Man = Peter

“So, let me get this straight,” Clint gestured to the two strangers seated at the kitchen island, “you’re both alternate versions of Peter? Our Peter.” He pointed to his nephew, who was sitting on top of the refrigerator. “And you’re both Spider-Man?”

“That’d be correct.” Spider-Man _one_ nodded.

“Yep and yep.” Spider-Man _two_ agreed. 

Clint looked over to his fellow Avengers standing around the kitchen. The team had been prepping for a movie night, not three hours earlier. But when Tony arrived from his lab dragging two unknown teenagers behind him, the plan quickly changed. 

Dr. Strange - who stopped by after Tony reluctantly called him for help - was quick to explain the entire situation. “As you are all aware, the multiverse, in its simplest form, means infinite universes, therefore infinite versions of us, our universe, and countless others.” He gestured to himself than the rest of the heroes. “Most infinite versions of Spider-Man throughout the multiverse are versions of you,” he gestured to the young vigilante sitting atop the refrigerator. “These two,” he pointed to the strangers, “are just a couple of the alternate versions of Spider-Man that come from universes that are different from ours.”

“Can we get them back to their worlds?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Tony nodded, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “I just gotta get the power back up on the inter-dimensional portal device.”

“I did warn you of the complications that would arise from creating and using such a device.” The sorcerer snarked haughtily, shooting a glare at the mechanic.

“I know. Don’t worry. I’ll disassemble it after I get these two back home.” Tony grumbled along with a complimentary eye roll. “And no one likes an I-told-you-so.” To which Dr. Strange just smirked.

“This won’t cause any cataclysmic events, will it?” Sam asked, sounding unsure. “Like, a tear in the fabric of time or any crazy stuff like that? ‘Cause I got plans this weekend.”

“No,” Dr. Strange chuckled, “so long as you return them within a few days, everything will be fine.”

“When can you get the portal back up and running?” Spider-Man _one_ asked. Surprisingly, he seemed the least thrilled of anyone. He looked bored. 

“A day tops.” Tony shrugged. “Why? Got somethin’ better ta do than hang with the Avengers?”

“Yeah actually, I do.” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, eyeing the billionaire wearily. “I’ve got my aunt to take care of. She’s older and has heart problems. I’m all she’s got. Besides, what makes hanging out with you guys so special?”

“Don’t you have the Avengers in your universe? Or the X-Men?” Asked Bruce.

“Nope.” Spider-Man _one_ shook his head. “I haven’t heard of either organization up until now.” 

“Me, either.” Spider-Man _two_ added as he munched on an apple from the large bowl on the counter. 

“You don’t have the Avengers in your homeworld!” Bruce gasped.

Dr. Strange cleared his throat. “As I said, their versions of earth are different from ours.”

“You have an aunt May?” Peter asked hesitantly. He examined the two teenagers. Both had brown hair, pale skin, a skinny physique, and deep brown eyes, all of which were similar to his own. They wore dark jeans, Nike’s sneakers, and t-shirts, which were an everyday outfit Peter often wore himself. The only significant differences was that they looked older, by two years at least, and were a couple of inches taller than him. 

Spider-Man _one_ smiled up at the younger hero. “Yeah, kiddo. She’s a retired nurse. I live with her at her old apartment, so I can take care of her.” He smacked Spider-Man _two_ on the shoulder and asked, “you got an aunt too? Or do you have different family members?”

“I live with my aunt May. Except we live in a small townhouse, and she isn’t retired yet. But she’s getting there.”

Eyes downcast, Peter mumbled, “my aunt is dead.”

Had they not had heightened senses like Peter, they wouldn’t have heard him. Both older teens sympathized with their younger counterparts. They knew what it was like to lose people, particularly loved ones.

“Do you have a friend named MJ?” Spider-Man _one_ asked in hopes of cheering Peter up.

“Yeah! She’s so awesome!” Peter hopped off the fridge and took a seat beside Spider-Man _one_.

The rest of the heroes watched the three vigilantes’ interact with interest and amused smiles. This wasn’t the weirdest situation they’d ever encountered. Their nephew also seemed utterly enthralled with his alternate selves. Not that they could blame him; it’s not every day you get to meet another version of yourself.

He chuckled, “Mary-Jane sure is something.”

“Wait. Mary-Jane?” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t you mean Michelle? Michelle Jones.”

“I don’t know who either of these girls are.” Spider-Man two said with a frown. “My girlfriend’s name was Gwen.”

“Was?” 

“She um…” he cleared his throat, “she died helping me fight the Green Goblin.” 

Peter’s lips formed a quiet ‘oh’ before nodding in acknowledgment. “I’m really sorry to hear that.” 

The amount of pure, genuine compassion in Peter’s voice nearly made Spider-Man _two_ break down in tears. But he held back the flood, only sniffling quietly. He reached across Spider-Man _one_ and ruffled Peter’s curls. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Spider-Man _one_ turned to Spider-Man _two_ , his lips pressed into a thin line. “Did the Green Goblin end up being Harry Osborne?”

“How’d you know?” His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Harry went off the deep end after I refused to give him my blood. I mean, it would’ve killed him! Then, he came after me with this high tech glider and explosives.”

“The same thing happened to me.” Spider-Man _one_ shrugged casually. “Only difference was that I killed his father, who was the original Green Goblin. So it was more of a revenge thing. What about you, kid?”

“I haven’t fought the Green Goblin. But I did get kidnapped by Doc Oc and had my girlfriend’s dad drop a concrete building on me at homecoming. So, big mood.”

“What!” Clint threw his hand up. “Do all Peter’s throughout the multiverse have fucked up origin stories and depressing lives?”

“Yes.” All three Peter’s said in unison. Upon realizing what they did, they all looked at each other and busted up laughing.

“Are you guys hungry?” Steve asked the three brown-eyed-teens as he pulled some pans from the cupboards and set them on the stove. His nephew was always hungry, and if these new teens were anything like Peter, they would likely be hungry as well. He was planning on making dinner before everyone sat down to watch the movie anyway.

“Hell yeah. I’m always hungry.” Spider-Man _two_ answered with a big grin. The other two vigilantes nodded in agreement, their stomachs growling in unison.

********************************

Dinner proceeded without incident. The team and their two guests joked around with one another and shared dozens of stories. Steve made more food than usual - which was a feat all its own - because he needed to feed three spider teens, not just one. The kitchen cabinets were nearly barren by the time the cooking was finished. 

Both new teens proved to possess a genius intellect as well. Bruce and Tony randomly called out mathematical equations and chemistry formulas for all three teens to answer - they always responded correctly.

“Boss,” Friday’s soft Irish voice spoke as the Avengers cleaned up after dinner, “there is a Mr. Wade Wilson at the front desk. He is asking for admittance to the Avenger’s common area.”

Tony rubbed his temple and groaned. “Oh my god. Why is he here?”

“He claims to have, ‘felt a disturbance within the multiverse.’ What that means, I do not know.”

“Nat, will you-“

“On it.” The spy waved dismissively and stood from her seat. On the rare occasion Deadpool showed up at the Tower, she was almost always chosen to either escort the mercenary to a specific Avenger’s floor or was tasked with scaring him away. It was usually the latter.

“Does she always carry a knife around?” Spider-Man _one_ gestured to the dagger Natasha pulled, seemingly, from thin air.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded. “My aunt Tasha likes to be prepared.”

“Well, I can’t say I blame her.” 

Tony took the opportunity to slip away to his lab. He wanted this nightmare to be over. “I’m gonna start powering up the portal since it requires a ton of energy.” Tony ruffled his son’s hair before heading over to the elevator. “I’ll be in my lab if anyone needs me. Do not tell Deadpool where I am!”

“Okay, dad.” Peter waved. “See you later. Please be careful.”

Tony smiled affectionately at his son. “Always do, Pete.”

Five minutes later, the elevator opened with a quiet _ding_ and a spy and mercenary stepped out. 

“He just wanted to see these two.” She nodded towards the visiting heroes. With a firm shove, she pushed Wade forward. 

He didn’t even try to catch himself, and he slammed face-first into the granite countertop. Both Sam and Bucky laughed. “Wow. You are strong.” Wade pulled himself up and smiled broadly at Natasha, shooting her a wink. “I love strong women-” 

There was a gun on his temple before he could even finish his sentence. “Don’t start,” Natasha growled.

Wade raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, my beautiful goddess.”

“Your life is so cool.” Spider-Man _two_ whispered into Peter’s ear.

Peter grinned. “It is cool.”

“Andrew! Toby!” Wade cheered loudly. “It’s so good to see you again!” He petted Peter’s head. “You too, Tom.”

“Again?” Sam asked no one in particular.

“There are a few other mutants and enhanced individuals on our versions of earth.” Spider-Man _one_ explained as he scooted his chair further away from the mercenary. “Deadpool,” he shot the older man a glare, “is one of them. Unfortunately.”

“Yeesh, that does suck.”

Wade gawked at the Winter Soldier. “You don’t need to be so mean, Elsa.”

“You’re not allowed to be near me, remember?” Spider-Man _one_ huffed impatiently. “That restraining order still stands.”

“I know, I know.” Wade rolled his eyes and took a few steps back. “See? I’m staying away from you.” 

“You know that’s not how a restraining order works.” Dr. Strange said in a bored, detached tone. He was not a fan of Deadpool and his excessively violent way of handling things. The guy was more annoying than helpful.

“I’m well aware of how laws work. I used to kill people for money.” He pulled his red and black mask off and blew a raspberry at the sorcerer.

Both Steve and Bruce facepalmed while the others just groaned. There was no point in arguing with Wade. He had his logic and unique way of handling things.

“Wade isn’t stupid.” Spider-Man _two_ defended. “He just prefers to handle things a little differently.”

“See! Andrew gets it!” Wade grinned mischievously and sat down on _Andrew’s_ lap. He caressed the younger man’s face and whispered, “come to daddy, snookums.” Then proceeded to make out with him.

Everyone’s jaws dropped, and Peter turned around, stifling a gag. Most of the heroes quickly averted their gaze from the unexpected make-out session. It didn’t necessarily bother them that this was happening, but they would’ve preferred not to have to watch. 

Clint, on the other hand, continued to watch as if mesmerized. “It’s so gross, but I… I just can’t look away,” Clint mumbled. “Why are you guys licking each other?”

“Oh my god!” Peter covered his ears to block out the sounds of his friend and alternate self, making out. “Get a room, you guys!”

“I’ve got the portal running,” Tony called as he stepped out of the elevator, “you guys can just- what the fuck?” 

The two lovers hastily broke apart when they saw the mechanic. “Oh hey, Mr. Stark,” Wade said with an innocent smile.

“Yes, finally.” Spider-Man _one_ jumped to his feet and rushed over to Tony. “I appreciate the hospitality, but I really want to get home.”

“I should be getting back too.” Spider-Man two agreed. “Aunt May is probably worrying.”

“Okay. You two,” Tony pointed two the alternate versions of his son, “get in the elevator. You too, Pete. Can one of you get that idiot out of here?”

Natasha cocked her gun and pressed it to the back of Wade’s head. “On it.”

**************************

Two large, swirling green portals levitated over top a small remote-like device in the center of Tony’s lab. They emitted no noise, but a faint green glow surrounded them.

“It was great to meet ya, kid.” Spider-Man _one_ shook Peter’s hand.

“Really?” Peter grinned proudly. “It was nice to meet you too.”

“Take care, pipsqueak.” Spider-Man _two_ smiled broadly and shook Peter’s other hand.

“I will. You as well.” 

Peter waved goodbye as his alternate selves entered their respective portals. Once they disappeared into the swirling green haze, Tony hit the portal device with a repulsor blast, leaving nothing but a half-melted and half-charred piece of metal. 

“I destroyed all my notes on inter-dimensional travel, including all prototypes.” He gestured to the destroyed creation. “So we won’t have to worry about something like this happening again.”

“It’s probably for the best.” Peter leaned against his dad and nuzzled under the older man’s chin. “I kinda miss ’em, though.”

The older hero wrapped his arms around the small teen. “I know what will cheer you up,” he kissed his son’s forehead.

“What?”

“A Lord of the Rings movie marathon,” Tony said in a sing-song voice.

Peter immediately perked up. “Really? Oh yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Holland is my favorite Spider-Man! He looks and acts just like Peter Parker even in real life and he’s such a genuinely nice guy. But I think both Andrew Garfield and Toby Maguire did pretty good in their own right.


End file.
